Sunset
by MysticJinxX
Summary: Len, Rin, Miku, and Kaito are best friends. What happens when Len leaves town and comes back in four years? What happens when a teal haired boy suddenly joins in? Read to find out. LenxRinxMikuo REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first FanFic that I'm posting with this account. Pleaaaase go easy on me and don't forget to leave a review, It really helps.

This story used to be on Angeline.123's account, but stuff happened and…yeah. This chapter is kiiiinda short, the next chapter'll be much much longer, so yeah

* * *

~Len's POV~

It was a warm, sunny day. A light breeze was blowing and you could hear the birds chirping. It was a nice and peaceful day. "W-wait up!" I called out to a petite, blonde haired girl while clumsily running towards her. "It's your fault for being so slow!" The girl shouted at me while sticking out her tongue.

"You're the one who's too fast!" We were running up a hill at the outskirts of town. A soft, autumn breeze blew into our faces. Light, resounding laughs echoed through the area.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" Said the girl who was already at the top of the hill. "Shut up!" I said while trying to catch my breath

The girl plopped down onto the green, lush grass. She while patted the spot beside her, signing me to sit down. And then, we practically talked about almost everything.

"Remember that time I tricked you that the girls toilet was the boys toilet?"

"Remember that time you got a 20 in math?"

"Smartass" She said as she punched my shoulders lightly. And then there was a short, quiet pause between our conversation.

The sun was slowly drowning in the horizon, the pale ray of the moon could now be seen. "Hey, Len. Can you promise me something?" The girl said, gazing at the beautiful sunset. "Sure"

"When you get back from Tokyo...Marry me" ... There was an awkward silence between us. "W-what?! I-I mean, this is so sudden, you're one of my closest friends and I've never really seen you that way and-" My sentences were cut by her laugh. "I was just joking! You should've seen the look on your face! You were beet red!" she said between laughs.

"W-well, don't joke around like that!" I said, still flushed from embarrassment. "Oh, Lenny, I'm gonna miss you" She said while patting my head. "Stop patting me, Rin"

I was going to move to Tokyo today, my parents have work to do there. And as their son, I have to come with them.

"Rin! Len!" A girl with long, teal hair approached us. "There you are! Len! Your parents are looking for you, the train's gonna leave soon!". "Stop yelling Miku, I can hear you just fine" I said as I stood up and dusted myself. The walk back was filled with small talk and giggles.

_**~oOo~**_

"Ah, Len-chan, there you are! The train's about to leave soon, why don't you go and say goodbye to your friends. I'll go wait in the car" My mom said with a smile

"Mom, stop calling me that!"

"Ah, you're 'all grown up' aren't you now. I remember those times when you were a kid, still peed on-"

"Mom! Stop it" I could hear Miku and Rin holding their laughs behind me. "Well, I'll wait in the car. Don't take too long Lenny-kins" She said as she finally entered the car.

"Guess I'll go first" Miku said as she took a step forward. "Len, I've known you for as long as I can remember Lenny-kins. Even though you're kinda cocky at times Lenny-kins, you're sort of a great guy, and I know I'll miss that arrogant attitude of yours Lenny-kins. Don't stop being a jackkass, 'kay Lenny-kins" Well that hurt, why did you call me that mom.

"Of course not, I didn't mean all of that. I'm seriously gonna miss you Len, I'll wish you the best of luck in Tokyo" She said as she took a step back. "Typical miku" I murmured to myself.

"Well, Le-" Rin was cut off by some kind of screeching sound. "You guuuys, don't start saying goodbyes without meeee" And that screeching sound was Kaito's whining, Kaito's another one of my closests friends. He's kind of annoying at first, but you'll get used to it. "It's your fault, you were late and Len's about to leave" Rin shot at him. "Well, It wasn't my fault that my scarf was stuck in the washing machine" He said whined. "Bakaito" Miku said as she spanked his head.

"Len, hurry up! The train's gonna leave us y'know!" Said my dad from inside the car. "I'm almost done dad!"

"Well then, I'm gonna keep this short. Have a safe trip Len. I'm- no- We're all going to miss you, alot. Don't you dare forget about us" Rin said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you alot, bye Len" She said as she released me from her embrace. "Bye Len, have a safe trip" Kaito softly said.

"Bye guys" I said as I slowly entered the car. The trip to the train station was rather quiet, It was mostly filled with family expenses and such.

_**~oOo~ **_

The train moved slowly at first.

This town is rather peaceful, wonder If I can quickly adapt to the lifestyle in Tokyo.

As I was thinking random thoughts, I saw a tint of blonde hair running in the field right below the bridge the train was on. It was Rin. She was shouting out something but I couldn't really hear what she was actually saying.

"...Rin...I'm really gonna miss you..."

"Rin..."

_DRIIIIING DRIIIIING DRIIIIING_

"Uurgh" I let out a loud groan as I struggle to turn off my alarm clock. "Just another dream...". "Lenny-kins! Breakfast is ready! Go wash up and come downstairs!" My mom yelled from downstairs. God, when'll she stop calling me that. Well, I'm not going to let anything ruin this day!

Today is the day that I, Len Kagamine, am going to rule the world with my banana army!

Of course I was joking. I'm going to move to my hometown today. It's been about 4 years since I've been there, wonder If my childhood friends'll still remember me. Oh, I haven't Introduced myself properly. My name is Len Kagamine, Or Kagamine Len. Whatever floats your banana boat. I'm currently 16 years old, I live with my mom and dad (Obviously) And um…there's not much things going on in my life I guess.

"Hmmm, I wonder what the others will be like now" I wondered to myself as I grabbed my toothbrush. Then questions began to pop up inside my head. What if they completely forgot about me? What if they hate me now for leaving them? What if they avoid me seeing that I've completely changed since then? Think positive Len! Think positive! Well, I get to see Rin again. Wonder what she'll look like now...

_**~oOo~**_

"Len, are you sure you've packed everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm sure" I answered my mom while munching on my pancakes

"Are you sure you don't want your father to drive you there? Have you memorized the apartment's address? Are you sure you want to move there?" My mom asked, obviously worried about a 16 year old boy living all by himself. "Calm down mom, I'm sure everything would be alright. Dad is still asleep anyways, I don't want to bother him" I said, trying to console her. "He worked really late again" My mom said with a sigh

"Well, I better be off. I don't want to miss the train" I said while picking up my bag. "Take care dear"

_**~oOo~**_

The train station was not very far away, It was just a fifteen minute walk from my house. I took a deep breath as I entered the train and sat down on my seat. "I wonder if they still remember me..." I murmured to myself, I felt the train move slowly as I fall into a deep sleep. I stayed up really late last night, I was just so anxious that I couldn't even sleep. I'll get to meet everyone again and "Rin..."

_**~oOo~**_

A rather loud yawn escaped from my mouth as I slowly wake up, _"Attention please, we have arrived at the designated destination. Please mind your steps and watch your belongings, thank you" _the train attendant's voice rang through the intercom. I stretched for a while then grabbed my bags, the automatic doors opened and I exited the train. "I'm back" I said to myself as a small smile appeared on my face.

* * *

I'm deeply sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Hope you like this story, I'm still a complete beginner. I promise the next chapter will be exciting and longer, this chapter is mostly a prologue

**NOTICE : I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER/PROOF READER, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, FEEL FREE TO PM ME**

**次の章まで、お会いしましょう！**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm back with chapter two, and sorry for the late update, I was planning to update at least once a week but I was pretty busy and just didn't have the time for it.

And I didn't expect that many kind reviews and favorites, thank you soooo much TT^TT

**DISCLAIMER :** I don't own Vocaloid, If I did, Len and Rin would be an official couple (and that'll never happen :'3)

* * *

~Len's POV~

It was still the same peaceful place as it was four years ago. Unlike the crowded cities, the air was fresher and the buildings were smaller. There was no traffic, no foul smells, no rude people, and no crowded streets. There were only some minor differences here. One of my mom's friends rents out an apartment here, so I was going to stay there. The apartment wasn't that far away from the station, but I wanted to take a short walk before I go there.

I took in my surroundings, noting all the things I haven't been able to see or feel in years.

"I remember this place," I noticed an old park near a small hill. I used to play here with Rin, Miku, and Kaito. I let out a chuckle as I remembered the times we used to spend here.

As I was taking in the nostalgia, a small squeal erupted from behind me.

There was a girl, awkwardly laying on the ground. "Um...Are you alright?" I asked as I lent her my hand, "Thanks." she mumbled as she took my hand and stood up. The girl had long honey blonde hair that reached right below her hips along with cerulean blue eyes. And she was wearing these big, black framed ray-ban glasses.

"What were you doing? Laying down there..." I asked out of curiosity.

"...I fell." She stuttered.

"O-oh..." There was an awkward silence between the two of us, she seemed quiet.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Len, nice to meet you." I decided to take the initiative and speak first. The girl was suddenly stiffened by my words. She just stood there, paralyzed "Um...Did I say something wrong?" I asked, confused. She didn't respond. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I creeped her out or something.

"Wel-" Before I could finish my sentence, she suddenly dashed away from the park. "O-okay…." females, I'll never get them.

I then remembered the hill next to the park. Rin, Miku, Kaito and I used to play there a lot when we were kids, I'll never forget this place. I wanted to climb the hill first before going to the apartment, just for old times sake.

Once I reached the top, It was already sunset. The sky was painted in an array of yellow, orange, and pink. It felt…nostalgic.

I wonder if they're all looking at the same sky right now.

There was a big old apple tree on top of the hill, I leaned my back on the bark of the tree and sat down on the fresh, dewy grass; slowly closing my eyes.

I really missed this place. I couldn't just go back here because- as I said- my parents were really busy and I couldn't just go alone. After all, I was still a 'child'. But I'm sixteen now and I'm going to be turning seventeen this December. So I managed to convince them I was mature enough to take care of myself, though it wasn't easy and it was a lot of convincing. Mostly begging.

The next thing I knew, the sky was now covered by stars, the soft ray of the moon was as clear as day. "I better get going" I sighed, lifting myself off of the ground. I was supposed to be there by afternoon, mom's friend must be worried now.

_**~oOo~**_

I knocked on the solid oak door, "Coming!" I heard a faint voice from the other side of the door. There was a loud noise and some cursing before a woman in her thirties roughly opened the door, startling me in the process. She had really long silver hair that almost reached her lower thighs and she had bright, sharp red eyes.

"H-hi there. Um, I assume you knew I was coming but m-my name is Len and-", she cuts my sentences by squeezing me tightly

"There you are Lenny! I thought something horrible happened!" she released me and invited me to come in cheerfully.

"Where were you?" She asked, worriedly as she took my bag. "I took a little detour on the way here, s-sorry to have worried you."

"Well you should've texted me" She lectured while crossing her arms. Letting out a sigh, she took a silver key from her pocket, "Here's the key to your room, it's on the second floor." I gingerly took the key from her hand and stuffed it into my pants pockets. "And you can call me Haku." She continued, leading the way to my room "Your furniture got here earlier, it's already in your room. You're lucky the neighbor helped me take it in while you were taking a stroll. I would've liked to talk to you a little more, but looks like you have school in the morning, so you should crawl right into bed."

"Okay then. Thank you for everything, and sorry about coming late."

"It's fine, I'm over it. I'm just glad you're fine. Goodnight." Haku gave my head a pat.

"Thanks again."

"No prob. Oh, and my daughter'll come to pick you up tomorrow. Apparently, you two go to the same school, her name's Hana" She informed me before making her way down the stairs.

Wow, Haku turned out to be pretty nice. She's like a mom- well, she is one.

I unlocked the door to my room and took my shoes off before entering it. It was a small yet cozy room. There was a small kitchen not too far away from the front door, a bathroom right across from the kitchen, and bedroom/living room at the end of the room.

I was so tired though, I didn't really get a good look at the room, I plopped on to the bed as soon as I saw it and fell into a deep sleep.

_**~oOo~**_

"Len! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" A powerful and sharp voice rang through the room, causing me to wake up from my sleep. My vision was still blurred, I couldn't really depict who the person was

"What are you doing? Hurry up and get dressed!" My vision started to come back and there stood a girl about my age, she had dark purple eyes and long silver hair that was tied into a divided ponytail along with these purple hair extensions. Judging by her outfit, she goes to the same school as I did, she must be Haku's daughter.

"Don't just lay there! We're gonna be late!" coming back to my senses, I looked at my wristwatch, It was already 8:04

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I quickly sprang out of my bed and changed into my school uniform (in the bathroom of course, you perverts).

The uniform was pretty simple, it consisted of a black olive trousers, a short sleeved white shirt, a navy blue blazer that had a breast pocket with the Yamaha High symbol on it, and a checkered azure blue tie. While the girls uniform consisted of a checkered azure blue skirt and bow, the same navy blue blazer but for girls, a short sleeved shirt and knee high socks

I left the bathroom and my schoolbag was thrown directly at my face. "Come on, we're gonna be late," Hana pouted as she went out before me, I quickly trailed after her.

"Um, how did you get into my room?"

"Spare key." she grinned as she dangled the key on her index finger. "You must've been really tired huh, going to bed without even changing first."

"Something like that"

"So, why'd you decided to move here?" Her gaze was fixed on the deep blue sky.

"I wanted to meet some childhood friends." I informed, Hana suddenly stopped walking, her eyes still glued to the sky. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why didn't you just call them, or just stay here for a day or two?" she drifted her gaze to mine.

"Well, I didn't really know their phone numbers and I wanted to spend my high school life with them."

"What if they forgot about you, what if they hated you now, what if they moved on?" She said, her eyes boring into mine. I was taken aback and she seemed to notice right away, "Ah, sorry, I was being insensitive." She silently continued her steps while averting her eyes to the ground. The rest of the walk was quiet, neither of us said a single word.

_**~oOo~**_

We finally arrived to Yamaha High, I really hoped that Rin and the others attend this school too. What? You think that I'd know which high school they attend? Of course not, we haven't been in touch for almost four years. I'm just taking a guess, after all, Rin's brother went here and it's not like this town is big enough to have more than one high school.

"Well, here we are. I'll be going to my class now. The faculty office is in the second hall to your right, see ya'." Hana hastily told me before walking off without me. You'd think she would be nice enough to walk me there, oh well.

I walked in the direction she told me to and surely enough she had at least told me right.

"Okay, second hall to my right, here we are." I opened the sliding door and was greeted by a female teacher that had short auburn hair and soft brown eyes. "Ah, you must be Kagamine Len," She chirped, seeing my presence."I'm your homeroom teacher, nice to meet you! You can call me Sakine-sensei" She said with a smile. "You're in class 2-C, follow me." she continued as she exited the room, I trailed behind her shortly after.

We went up a flight of stairs and I noticed how the wooden floors were newly waxed and buffered but it didn't change the fact that there were still years of scratch and skid marks. The walls were in the same condition, a tinted yellow color, I had a feeling it wasn't the color that was painted on there who knows how long ago though.

"Everybody in the class is really friendly, you'll get along just fine!" She chirped as she stopped in front of a room that had a sign that read '2-C' beside it. "Wait here," Sakine-sensei walked up to the teacher's desk and the class immediately quieted down. "Class, as you can see, a new student will be joining us today, he came all the way from Tokyo. Please give him a warm welcome." She turned to look at me, gesturing me to introduce myself. I stepped forward and everyone's eyes followed my every move, it's been a while since I've been the new student in school.

"My name is Kagamine Len, nice to meet you." I bowed just as any normal new Japanese student would do. Suddenly, a loud squeal rang through the room.

"OH MY GOD! LEN! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Yelped a rather familiar voice. I looked up to see a familiar girl with long teal hair, tied into high twin tails.

"M-miku?" I felt really glad when I saw Miku's face, god I'm so lucky to have guessed the school right.

"YES! YOU REMEMBER ME!" everyone was either looking at the petrified me, or the psycho that was bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Oh, you two knew each other?" The teacher asked with a chuckle, probably laughing at Miku's never stopping bouncing.

"We're old friends." I replied, trying to hold my excitement. I just hope that Kaito and Rin goes to this school too. "Well then, you can sit next t-" She was cut off by Miku's high pitched voice, "He can sit next to me!" She pointed (or twirled) her hand at the seat beside her.

"Yes, yes, just as long as you calm down a little." The teacher sighed.

I walked to my seat, everyone's gaze is still at either on me or Miku. When I sat down, Miku began to bomb me with questions. "Why'd you decide to come back? How long are you staying? Where are you staying? Did you missed us? You didn't forget about any of us did you?" I do not remember her being able to talk this fast. "Slow down Miku"

"Oh, Kaito and Rin are going to be soooooooooo happy when they see you!" she bounced, squeezing both of my arms.

"Ahem, I hate to ruin your happy reunion but we've got a class to start." The teacher scolded while smacking Miku's head with a book. "Why only me…" Miku whined, the other students started to chuckle as Miku held the spot where she was hit.

_**~oOo~**_

The school bell rang throughout the school, signing that it's time for lunch. "Don't forget to finish your homework by tomorrow!" Our math teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei, tidied his books and left the room shortly after.

Before I could even grab my lunchbox, I was tackled by a teal haired giant. "Miku! You're heavy! How much weight have you gained!" Miku suddenly sprang up, obviously offended "Excuse me! I only weigh 42 kilos, and that's normal for a sixteen year old!" She said while crossing her arms.

All of a sudden, she gasped at me and dragged me out of class. "W-where are we going?!"

"To Kaito's and Rin's classroom." A wide grin was plastered on her face, probably excited to see their reactions. We stopped at a classroom only one door down from our own. "Here we are!" She smiled and (harshly) opened a door with a 2-B sign on it. I peeked in and immediately identified who Kaito was sleeping soundly on his desk. Even after all these years, he's still wearing the same dark blue scarf that Miku gave him when we were twelve. Miku pulled me to Kaito's seat and slammed her hands on his table, causing the poor blue haired guy to fall from his seat, face first.

"W-what is it Miku!" He stammered, funny he knew it was Miku who woke him up.

"Kaito, guess who this is!" She sang, pushing me forward. "I don't know, your new boyfriend?" He guessed, his face still on the cold floor. "N-no! you dumb ass!"

Kaito slowly stood up and rubbed his temples, he let out a small sigh as he opened his eyes. "What the frick! Len! When did you get here!" He asked, shocked as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "We've missed you so much!" His reaction wasn't anywhere as... hyper as Miku's, but it was still nice.

"Okay, stop with the Shounen-ai, where's Ricchan?" Miku parted us both and started to look around the classroom for Rin. "Ah, she's in the canteen, she should be back by now." And as if on cue, a blonde haired girl entered the classroom.

I would've guess it was Rin, but Rin didn't look like that when I left. But she looked familiar, the skiddish girl from the park I think?

Our eyes met and she looked surprised.

"Ah, aren't you the girl that tripped at the park, I didn't know you went to school here, we-" Before I even finished my sentences, she cut me off with a hard slap on my face,

"You idiot." she seethed as she left the classroom, everyone stared at the scene. "What's wrong with her?! I didn't even finished my sentence and she suddenly slapped me, for no reason!" I looked back to see Kaito and Miku paralyzed with their mouths open wide.

"W-what's wrong guys?" They just stood there, no one said a single word. "Kaito? Miku?"

"Len! That was Rin!"

* * *

And special thanks to my Beta Reader **xMoonsetterx**, you've been really kind and helpful, thank you sooo much

Once again, I'm deeply sorry for any grammar errors.

**次の章まで、お会いしましょう！**


End file.
